The Next Generation
by nobleboivin
Summary: After reading the final two chapters of the Magna I was inspired to write this. It's graduation day for the children of the rookie nine. This details their adventures as well as the adventures of their parents. Now Spoiler free
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 1

The Hokage stares at the Hokage monument. His eyes twitch. A demonic snickering is heard in back of his mind. All faces of the Hokage have been painted, including the seventh's face. The seventh Hokage rubs his hand through his blonde, spikey hair.

"How the hell did he get past security and me?" Naruto, the seventh Hokage asks.

It's been years since the 4th shinobi war and peace has come to the village. The village has also become a safe haven to jinchuriki and others who are just plan different and shunned.

After Tsunade stepped down from the Hokage mantle, Kakashi became Hokage. He then made Naruto his successor. Naruto has been a great Hokage since and is extremely protective of the village. He's happily married to Hinata and has two children. One of which is responsible for the current prank.

"Same way you did." Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's advisor, states.

Shikamaru and Temari are happily married with one daughter. Shikamaru is also one of Naruto's many advisors.

"I thought we talked about this though." Naruto states.

"The same thing happened to you and the 3rd. Two weeks later, the monument is painted." Shikamaru adds.

Naruto rubs his forehead as the laughing in the back of his mind continues.

"You hush up in there." Naruto scolds.

"Kurama getting a kick out of this?" One of Naruto's ANBU guards asks.

"Yup."

"You know it could be worse. Bolt could pick up on that perverted jutsu of yours." Shikamaru points out.

"Oh kami I hope not." Naruto mutters.

"Want us to find him?" The ANBU guard asks.

"He's home right now. I'll take care of the mess and talk to my son. Owl you can end your shift early. You've been guarding me all night. The rest of you take a break."

"Yes lord Hokage." The guards and Shikamaru says and take off.

A couple stay hidden from Naruto's view just to be safe. Naruto heads home to the Hokage mansion. He sees Hinata waiting for him. Hinata rushes up to her husband and kisses him.

"Don't be too hard on Bolt, he told me about the monument after you left. He's just nervous about graduating." Hinata says.

"Am I ever?" Naruto asks and kisses the love of his life again.

"Nope. He's upstairs getting ready for class." Hinata grins.

Naruto heads upstairs and finds Bolt in his room getting ready. Bolt resembles his father in some ways. He has blonde hair shaped like a leaf and two whisker marks. Boruto wears a black and red jumpsuit.

"Saw your handiwork. Nice touch on the Sixth's head by the way. I've always wondered what was under sensei's mask." Naruto says.

"Thanks I think. I'm sorry dad I'm just nervous and I needed to find something to release the stress other than training." Bolt.

"I'll let it slide this time. You have nothing to be worried about. Besides, you're scoring higher than I did when I was your age."

"Yeah right. The Hokage is the strongest in the village."

"Not always." Naruto says quietly. "Did I ever talk to you about how I graduated?" Naruto asks.

Bolt shakes his head to say 'no'.

"I was dead last." Naruto admits.

"You?" Bolt asks with disbelief. "That can't be? You're the strongest ninja in the village."

"Not always. You see at the time I had trouble controlling my chakra due to the sheer amount of it. I failed the final exam. The only way I passed is due to my role in an S-rank situation."

"What was it?" Bolt wonders.

"That I can't tell you until you're a higher rank. But I can tell you this, it involved me learning my signature jutsu and taking down a traitor to the village." Naruto explains.

"Wow, you sure you're not making this up?"

"No he's not." Hinata adds.

"Wow. Then I promise to graduate the best I can and make you proud." Bolt promises.

"Good."

The daughter of the Uzumaki-Hyuga's runs into the room. Himawari resembles her mother more but like her brother, she doesn't have the Byakugan and she has two whisker marks on her cheeks. Her hair is also leaf shaped. Himawari wears a simple pink shirt and a white dress.

"Nii-san, mother I'm ready." Himawari says and then notices Naruto. "DADDY‼‼"

Himawari tackles her father to the floor as she hugs him.

"Hi sweet heart, ready for the academy like your big brother?" Naruto asks.

"Yes sir." Himawari grins.

"Good, we'll head out together."

"Sounds like a plan." Hinata says.

The four leave the mansion and head to the academy. After saying bye to their kids, Naruto and Hinata head to Naruto's office. Naruto sees Sasuke sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Teme." Naruto greets.

"Dobe." Sasuke says. "My monthly spy report is on your desk."

"Cool. So how have you been aside from the usual?"

"Good but I have a request to ask of you and I won't take no for an answer."

"Funny you mention that because there is something I wanted to ask you but you go ahead first." Naruto says.

"I'd like to be my daughter's sensei in the event she awakens the Sharingan." Sasuke says bluntly only to start twitching his eye when Naruto starts laughing.

"What the hell is so funny dobe?" Sasuke shouts.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to be her sensei." Naruto snickers.

"Oh." Sasuke says, feeling a little yet understandably stupid right now. "So what are her grades?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto gets all serious and gets a file from his file cabinet. Naruto hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke looks through it.

"Wow she's got her mother's smarts and my skill!" Sasuke exclaims.

"She also has scores that are similar to yours and Sakura's." Naruto points out.

"She's a little bit like me and Sakura when we were that age. I'll have to fix that. So who is the dead last?" Sasuke wonders. "It can't be your kids. Your father in law is stricter than what my dad was when it comes to training." He adds

"There's really no dead last this year."

"Strangely I'm not surprised. You reorganized the academy system and made it better than what it's been in decades. Well, whoever you pair my daughter with I'll train."

"Good." Naruto smiles. "Just one question. What about your spy network?" Naruto wonders.

"I perfected the Six Paths technique so I can maintain the network I took over and be a sensei at the same time." Sasuke replies.

"Then we're all set. We just have to wait for the students to take their tests. Once they pass I'll assign you your team."

"Great. I'll be home so just send someone over when they graduate."

Naruto nods in agreement and watches Sasuke leave. He has his Shadow clones fill out paper work. Choji storms into the room within seconds. Naruto motions the guards to not restrain his friend.

"Have you lost your mind Naruto?!" Choji asks.

"No why?" Naruto asks.

"Anko told me that she is going to be my daughter's team leader if she graduates. I saw the approval form. Please tell me this is some joke."

"No it's not. We both know that Chocho views Anko as a role model. We also both know that Chocho will listen to Anko over you and Karui any day so her being the team leader makes perfect sense."

"Okay under normal circumstances that would make sense but Anko is bat shit crazy." Choji points out.

"And is considered one of the top Kunoichi." Naruto also points out.

"Does she even know how to train Ino-Shika-Cho moves?"

"No but that's why Anko, you and your teammates will be spending some quality time together."

"But….." Choji lets out a sigh. "I suppose your right. I'm just a little jealous that my daughter respects Anko more than her own parents."

"I'm sure Anko will snap it out of her."

"I hope so." Choji says as he leaves, satisfied with Naruto's answers.

Naruto lets out a sigh and rocks back in his chair. He isn't sure why but the last few days he's had a strange feeling as if something bad is going to happen but he isn't sure what though. For now he ignores the feeling and decides to talk to the Kyubi about it later. For now he has students to graduate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 2

Uchiha021: Thanks and I'll continue

Guest: Thanks

JadenChan: Unfortunately no seeing as he's the Hokage

Guest: Thanks

Darth Sygnious: Thanks and cool

The-Things-I-Think-Of: Might be. He doesn't have really have that stick up there at the end of the manga.

DragonKing19: Yup and there's worse to come

Lennym: Um…. Okay whatever

A/N: The jutsu and stuff that the kids know is entirely made up. And sorry I took so long to update. Introducing some necessary O.C.'s to even out the squad

Shino heads to his class room. After the 4th war, Shino took over Iruka's position as one of the Academy instructors. While most of his friends are Jonin and one is a Hokage he's satisfied remaining as a Chunin. It gives him the freedom to teach others as well as work on his projects at home and spend time with his family.

Meanwhile, the students enter the academy classroom.

Among the students is Shino's daughter, Emi Aburame. After the fourth Shinobi war, Shino met and fell in love with a woman by the name of Nia Tsuchigumo of the Tsuchigumo clan who has a spider related kekkai Gekkai.

Emi is an average student and mostly uses her clan's kekkai, although she's incorporated the Aburame clan's techniques with spiders but not to the same extent as her Aburame relatives.

Emi takes more after her mother than father as well. While she may be calm she doesn't like being solitary. She'll also display more emotion than her father. However, like her father, she does hold grudges and can be intimidating. Emi also has a protective attitude towards her friends.

Emi sits with her best friend Sarada Uchiha. The two girls open their favorite books and start reading.

The last student to enter is Usagi Umino.

Usagi was adopted by Iruka a few years ago. He is the sole survivor of a massacre that involved a caravan and a group of bandits but no one knows who his family were. What is known is that Usagi has a kekkai that allows him to manipulate his blood.

Minutes later, Shino enters the class room. He sees the students talking and out of their desks.

"Good morning everyone. If you can settle down and go to your desks we can begin." Shino says.

The students do as their told causing Shino to raise his brow. Normally he has to fight with them to take their seats. Shino clears his throat.

"As you know today is the graduation exams. The first part will be a written exam." Shino says calmly and starts handing out the tests.

After handing out the tests. Shino pauses. Normally the students back talk him by now. Normally they pull a prank. Normally they do something by now. He eyes them carefully as he returns to his desk. Shino looks through his desk drawers to look for booby traps. He also checks the chair. Finding nothing, he sits down. Shino looks at the clock a while later.

"Pens down while my clone collects the tests." Shino orders.

Shino then creates an insect clone. The clone gather's the tests while Shino continues to eye his students. The clone sets the tests on the desk and then disperses.

"Next will be the physical portion of the final exams. Each of you will come up to my desk when I call your names. Each of you will perform a henge, a substitution and a clone jutsu. After that you will return to your desk." Shino explains.

Bolt, Himawari and Sarada let out loud sighs. Due to their last name starting with a U, they'll be called last. After Sarada is called up and told to sit back down after her test, Bolt is called up.

"Bolt, I want you to perform a henge, a substitution and a clone jutsu." Shino orders.

"You bet!" Bolt shouts.

'Just like his father.' Shino thinks.

Bolt transforms into an exact replica of Shino. He then moves onto a clone jutsu instead of the substitution jutsu.

"That's great Bolt but I wanted you to do a substitution first." Shino says.

"Already did." Bolt grins from his desk.

The Bolt at the front of the class explodes in a cloud of smoke, revealing to be a clone.

"Good job Bolt. Himawari your next." Shino says.

"Yes Shino Sensei." Himawari says politely as she walks to the front of the room.

Himawari does as she's told. She's almost as skilled as her older brother. After preforming the jutsu she sits back down.

Once the class is done Shino promptly stands up with his reports in his hands.

"Everyone is excused for lunch. When you return, you will find out who graduated or not." Shino says and promptly leaves, although he's a little scared and worried due to the fact no one pulled a prank or talked back to him.

Once the students notice Shino is gone, they start laughing.

"Wow Bolt, you were right. Not doing a thing to sensei was hilarious." Shikadai snickers.

"Of course I was right. I learned from the best prankster in the village." Bolt boasts.

The students leave for lunch. Shino goes in his office and ends up sitting on some smoke bombs that are hidden in the cushion of his chair. He sees a note that says 'The Orange Hokage sends his regards.'

Shino's brow twitches. About 20 minutes later Shino knocks on Naruto's door.

"Come in." Naruto says.

Shino goes into the office. Naruto signs some paper work.

"No clones doing the work today, Lord Hokage?" Shino asks.

"Not today." Naruto answers. "That the results of the tests?"

"Yes. As expected everyone passed."

"Great, I'll tell everyone personally and get ahold of the available Jonin instructors. Go ahead and hand the headbands out when they get back from lunch."

"Yes sir." Shino says and then pauses. "I'm going to get back at you for that prank."

"What prank?" Naruto asks.

"Don't play dumb. It wasn't Bolt and Konohamaru quit pranking. The only other prankster here is you. Aside from that a note was left by you."

"Wasn't me, I've been in my office all day."

"Maybe you but what about your shadow clones?" Shino asks.

"I haven't sent any out." Naruto replies.

"Hmm, how very strange." Shino says, even though he doesn't believe Naruto.

The Aburame head leaves the office, goes to the storage room. Naruto makes some clones and sends them out to find Sasuke, Anko and the other Jonin instructors as well as personally tell the families of each genin as to who graduated.

With that done, Naruto goes into his lunch box only to have a cloud of smoke explode in his face thanks to a smoke bomb.

"Hinata." Naruto mutters with a smile.

Hinata has developed a bit of a pranking streak herself ever since she first started dating and then married Naruto.

After lunch time, Rock Lee, Anko Mitarashi, and Sasuke Uchiha meet in the Hokage's office.

"Well, most of the students graduated. So… who do you want for teams?" Naruto asks.

"Either way I'm still getting Chocho right?" Anko asks.

"Of course."

"Good. Then I'd also like to have Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka. That's what the kids have been working on and it's been a long tradition to have the Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Any objections?" Naruto asks.

No one says anything.

"Okay go ahead."

Lee and Sasuke look over the list.

"Naruto, can I ask you for permission for something?" Lee asks.

"Sure." Naruto replies.

"Would it be okay if I took your daughter as a student?"

Naruto thinks about it. The image of his daughter wearing green spandex causes him to want to take brain bleach.

"N…Naruto?" Lee asks.

"Sure. Just Kurama and I have one condition." Naruto says with a smile.

"Of course Naruto."

Naruto's eyes turn red like Kurama's eyes. Lee gulps.

"You make her wear spandex and if she starts praising the fires of youth I will let Kurama murder you." Naruto says sinisterly.

"Y…yes lord Hokage." Lee gulps.

Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

"Good." Naruto smiles.

Anko, Sasuke, and a couple of Naruto's guards snicker.

"I'll also take Usagi Umino. He can make weapons out of his blood which will be a great value to my team." Lee points out.

"Go ahead."

"That just leaves me with your kid, my girl and Emi Aburame." Sasuke says.

"Yup." Naruto replies.

"Good. I'll go let Sakura know that Sarada passed."

"Send her my regards."

Sasuke nods and uses the fire flicker technique to leave the room. He heads home. That afternoon Shino returns to his class room and sees his students waiting for them.

Once again there's no pranks and no back talks or anything.

"Creepy." Shino mutters as he sits down. "When I call your name come up and get a headband. Those who aren't called up, I'm sorry you didn't pass. Better luck next year."

"It should be very obvious as to who passed." Sarada says as Shino begins to read off names. "I just hope I don't get put on a team with Uchiha fan boys."

"Agreed but my problem isn't fan boys. It's fangirls." Bolt says.

"I think it's sweet when boys drool over me." Himawari says.

"It's a pain." Sarada says.

"And annoying." Bolt agrees. "I hope I'm on a team with either you two or one of our friends."

"Me Me three." Himawari states with a grin.

Sarada and the Uzumaki sigh with relief when their finally called up. They return to their desks. Once everyone who passes gets their headbands and takes their seats. Shino takes out another piece of paper.

"Those of you who didn't graduate may leave early. Those who did graduate please stay." Shino orders.

Some of the students leave. Once those who didn't graduate leave. Shino begins to read off names. All the students hope and pray as to who they want to be teamed up with.

After reading a long list of names, Shino comes to Team 7

"Team 7 will consist of Boruto 'Bolt' Uzumaki." Shino reads.

Several girls whine with hope.

"Sarada Uchiha." Shino reads.

Several heads bang against their desk while other guys continue to hope to be with Sarada and girls hope to be with Bolt.

"And Emi Aburame." Shino adds.

The remaining members of the Sarada fan club as well as the remaining members of the Bolt fan club slam their head against the desk.

"Yes! NO FAN GIRLS‼‼" Bolt shouts.

"Bolt pipe down." Shino scolds. "Your squad leader will be Sasuke Uchiha."

Bolt slams his head against the desk. He knows for a fact that his god father is a hard ass when it comes to training.

"Team 8 is still in rotation so moving on. Team 9 will consist of Usagi Umino, Himawari Uzumaki, and Gai Lee. Your Team leader will be Rock Lee." Shino says.

"What? I demand a revote." Usagi shouts.

"No one is voting and what's the problem?" Shino asks.

"I like being tortured and all but I will not wear green spandex."

"No one is going to where green spandex."

"Better not because I may just kill some peoples." Usagi grins.

"Um…. Okay thanks for that Usagi." Shino gulps.

The adopted son of Iruka has always been a little sociopathic in some ways.

"Finally Team Ten. Which consist of Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka. Your squad will be led by Anko." Shino reads. He sets his list down.

A cloud of smoke erupts in front of Shino. The smoke clears revealing Anko.

"Alright you little brats. Team 10 is with me." Anko shouts.

"Anko you're early." Shino says.

"Crap. Well are you done?" Anko asks.

"No."

"Fine continue."

Shino clears his throat.

"Your sensei will be here within the hour. Congratulations all of you and for the last time class dismissed." Shino says and then stops talking.

After a few minutes pause.

"Was that it?" Anko asks.

"Yes you may take your students now." Shino states.

"Why you. Team 10 with me."

The newest generation of Ino-Shika-Cho follows Anko out of the room.

"Dynamic Entry" Lee shouts as he jumps through the window and kicks Shino into a wall by accident.

"Team 9. I am your sensei. So come with me and we will spread the fires of youth!" Lee shouts.

"Yay, that sounds fun Lee Sensei" Gai shouts.

"Gai."

"Lee-sensei!"

The two hug which causes the genin to shiver in fear. Himawari hides behind her brother for protection.

"Whelp, I'm going to be in jail for a triple homicide by the end of the week." Usagi sighs. "Let's go you idiots."

"Hey don't call my sister an idiot teme." Bolt snarls.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tentacles of blood appear out of Usagi. Said tentacles grabs Usagi's teammates. Usagi walks out of the room while dragging his teammates away.

Hours later Team 7 continues to wait for Sasuke.

"Sarada what's taking your dad so long?" Emi asks.

"Knowing my parents they probably got too aggressive with each other." Sarada replies.

"A jonin wouldn't do that on a day he has stuff to do." Bolt states. "Wait, would he?"

As if on cue, Sasuke drags himself into the room.

'Damn Sakura, you're a little too rough.' He groans.

"I'm your Jonin sensei, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll meet you on the roof." Sasuke orders.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around, father?" Sarada asks.

"I need a few minute breather. Your mother put me through hell." Sasuke says and winces in pain.

"Yes father." Sarada says.

Minutes later Sasuke finally arrives at the roof. Sasuke looks at his three genin. They're sitting in the exact same spot he and his team were sitting.

"Father?" Sarada asks.

"I'm good just thinking. We already know each other and you know each other so instead of going with formalities, we'll do something else. I'll answer any questions you may have." Sasuke states.

"Father, did you agree to become our sensei just so if I gain the Sharingan you could train me?" Sarada asks.

"That was one of the reasons. The other is because I wanted to spend more time with you and train you." Sasuke answers.

"What if I don't develop the Sharingan?"

"Then I won't think any less of you and I'll still be your sensei."

"Will you have any problems training me? Aburame are normally put into tracking squads and I do have that kekkai." Emi points out.

"I won't have any problems at all with your jutsu or your kekkai." Sasuke answers. "Bolt you got any questions for me?"

"Did you and dad really have a fight that resulted in the loss of your arm?" Bolt asks.

"I did."

"Then that means I need to train really hard if I even want to get at least as strong as you were at that time right?"

"Yes." Sasuke replies.

"Great. When do we start training?" Bolt asks.

"We're getting there. You see first there's going to be a little test. A survival test to see if you're really are ready to be a ninja."

"But we just took our last tests." Emi states.

"That was to see if you can be a ninja. This test is to see if you're actually cut out for it. You three will meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at five. Don't be late." Sasuke orders.

"Yes sensei." The genin say.

"Now, seeing as you three graduated, I'll treat you three out to eat."

The genin get excited and Bolt takes off to the Ramen stand.

"Where's he going?" Sasuke asks.

"To the ramen stand. It's an Uzumaki flaw I believe." Sarada replies.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head.

"We better meet up with him." He sighs and goes in Bolt's direction. The girls follow him.

Meanwhile; Lee, Himawari and Gai all stare at Usagi in horror. The Umino just told them his likes and dislikes and his goals. However, what he said was so horrific that Lee can't even call it un-youthful.

"What? What did I say?" Usagi asks.

A/N: Yeah I'm hoping to base Usagi on a Whirl/Deadpool like character.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 3: The test and an Enemy on the Horizon

Darth Sygnious: Thanks and yup. Bolt and Himawari are twins. I should have included that somewhere.

Lenny Mosca: Actually it is cannon as part of the Naruto Project.

Leonard Mosca: Um… no offense but what the heck are you talking about? I didn't understand your review at all. Again no offense.

A/N: Noticed I mixed up the names of Shino's wife and daughter so I went back and fixed it. Shino's wife is now named Nia and his daughter is named Emi. Also sorry for the long delay. I've had a lot of personal problems as of late.

Early the next morning, Usagi makes breakfast for his adoptive father. Iruka heads into the kitchen.

"Going against the rules and eating breakfast?" Iruka asks.

"Nah, I think I'll freak everyone out and listen to the rules for once but I am making you your breakfast. Trying to anyway. I set the stove on fire by accident. It was fun." Usagi replies.

"That's good… I think. Do me a favor. When your sensei tells you to come at him with the intent to kill don't actually kill him."

"Wait he's going to tell me to try and kill him and I'm not allowed to?"

"That's right." Iruka says with a smile.

"Aw man. Well where's the fun in that." Usagi mopes.

"Usagi."

"Fine, fine, I won't try and kill my sensei for now."

"Thank you." Iruka says.

"Still though, he might make me homicidal by the end of the week." Usagi points out.

"Considering who your sensei is, that's normal."

"And done your breakfast by the way." Usagi sings with a smile as he puts some burned waffles on a plate.

"Thanks Usagi." Iruka says.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm out of here. Have fun Iruka."

"You too."

Usagi quickly leaves the house. Iruka picks up the waffles and goes in the back yard. He hurls them into a target. The target splits as the waffles becomes embedded. Iruka shakes his head and chuckles as he heads back inside to make himself some more waffles.

At Shino's home, Emi Aburame goes into the clan's dojo. She sees her mother sitting cross legged in the middle of the dojo and surrounded by the Tsuchigumo clan's signature weapons. The weapons consist of gauntlets, a whip, a bow, senbon, and kunai. Each weapon is specialty made and laced with lightning chakra.

"Mother you called for me?" Emi asks.

"Yes, you graduated and as a reward you may pick one of the Tsuchigumo clan's signature weapons to begin training with." Nia replies.

"I didn't graduate yet. I still have to take some sort of test."

"Graduating the academy is still a big accomplishment. Now go ahead and choose."

Emi looks over the weapons.

"I'll take the bow. I can always use my webbing for whips. The kunai and senbon I can always channel my lightning chakra into it. Emi says.

"Very well. We'll begin training with the bow on your next off day. Now go get ready and have fun." Nia smiles.

"I will mother." Emi smiles back.

She gives her mother a hug and then leaves the dojo to get ready for the test.

Later that morning, Himawari arrives at the training ground she was told to go to. She sees two green blurs trying to outdo each other on the training field. Himawari also notices Usagi reading a comic book.

"Um… Usagi am I late?" Himawari asks.

"Late for what?" Usagi asks, he isn't joking either.

"Did Lee-sensei already start the test?"

"No, they were like that when I got here. I was going to interrupt them when you got here."

"I see. Can I read one of your comic books while we wait?" Himawari wonders.

Usagi goes into his bag and takes out a comic book. He tosses it her. Himawari starts reading the comic. Within seconds she hears Gai Lee complaining about something. She looks in Gai's direction.

"Father forgive me for my failure. I couldn't do the five hundred thousand laps around the perimeter on my hands like you can." Gai whines.

"There's nothing to cry about. You blazed with youth as you managed to do four hundred and fifty thousand laps around the perimeter." Lee smiles.

"Even so father, I made you a promise. I'll do 10,000 pushups as punishment. If I can't do that then I'll do 10,000 sit ups!"

"That's the youthful spirit my adorable son!"

"Sensei!" Gai exclaims.

"Gai!" Lee beams.

The two hug. Usagi removes his mask and wretches over in a corner. Himawari rubs his back as she squeezes her eyes shut.

'I'm so glad I don't have the Byakugan.' She thinks.

Gai and Lee stop hugging. As soon as Gai stops hugging he gets to work on doing pushups. Lee notices his other two students.

"Ah good, I see you both are here and on time to. Then we'll proceed with the test." Lee says.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gai, Lee sensei?" Himawari asks.

"He can hear me and by the time I'm done explaining things he'll be done." Lee says and then takes out two bells from his pocket. "Now, the purpose of this test is for each of you to take a bell from me."

"But there's only two bells." Usagi points out. "Or is one invisible? I swear if stuff starts turning invisible on me again I may just lose my sanity."

The graduates recall the time a few months ago that Usagi claimed stuff started turning invisible on him. At first everyone thought it was a gag or a prank but then it got sad when Usagi kept running into walls, one exam later and it was found that Usagi was still suffering from the effects of the previous day's genjutsu class.

"I only see two bells two as well, Usagi." Himawari assures him. "Sensei, how can each of us get a bell if there's only two."

"That's because one of you will fail and go back to the academy." Lee says with a grin.

"What?" Himawari asks.

"YAY, I MIGHT HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY!" Usagi shouts and hugs Himawari.

Himawari blushes. Gai doesn't say anything and starts getting nervous. Like his father, Gai is unable to perform Genjutsu or ninjutsu. He stops doing pushups and looks up at his father.

"Father, if one of us has to be sent back to the academy then I'll do it." Gai says.

"That's not necessary Gai." Lee says.

"But father, Usagi has a kekkai and Himawari was trained by top ninja. I was too but I can't utilize chakra…" Gai says only to be interrupted by Himawari.

"But your great like your dad too, Gai. I can't even run like you. Besides, you deserve to be here like the rest of us and if one of my friends will end up not being a genin then I don't want to be one either." Himawari states.

"Well now this is interesting. Usagi you have anything to say?" Lee wonders.

Usagi doesn't say anything. Instead, five inch blades made of blood pop out of his knuckles.

"I could care less if I become a ninja or not but I can tell these two want to be a ninja so I'm taking those bells from you and giving the bells to them." Usagi says.

Lee pauses and then gets teary eyed.

"Aw great a cry baby." Usagi sighs.

"Sensei?" Himawari wonders.

"Father?" Gai asks.

"I HAVE THE MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENTS EVER!" Lee shouts and with a burst of speed, pulls all three of his genin into a hug.

"Aw hell no. Give me some personal space please." Usagi begs. "Quick, somebody. I need an adult. I need an adult!" Usagi shouts.

Lee quickly lets go of them.

"You three passed the test without even needing to take it. I'm so proud of you three." Lee exclaims

Gai, Usagi and Himawari give Lee a confused look.

"You see originally I was going to test how well you three work together as a team. That was the test. Instead of working together to take the bells from me, each of you offered to go back for the other two which means you passed the test without even needing to take it which also means that you three are now officially genin. We will begin training tomorrow and taking on missions later on in the week." Lee explains.

"Aw man, does that mean we can't fight?" Usagi wonders.

"I suppose we can have a light spar. I need to see for myself your skills in close combat." Lee shushins a few yards away, unsheathes his nunchucks and gets in a pose. "So, as your jonin instructor, I order you three to come at me with the intent to kill."

Usagi grins and looks off in the distance.

"You lot are about to see something beautiful. The most beautiful thing in Kami's creation." Usagi states and turns on a camera that is inside his mask. "The Uninvicible one is going to either get kicked or kick someone. I haven't decided yet!"

Usagi then charges. Tentacles of blood and blades erupt out of his body.

Himawari and Gai also charge. Himawari uses a bit of gentle fist while Gai uses strong fist like his father. Usagi has his own style which basically consists him trying to slash and stab Lee with his blades made of blood. Lee blocks each of the attacks.

At another training area, Sasuke finishes given a similar speech to his genin.

"That's not fair!" Bolt shouts.

'Too much like his father.' Sasuke sighs.

"One of us might have to go back?" Emi asks. "Oh no."

"Pfft, liar." Sarada mutters bluntly with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asks, his brow twitches and his Sharingan blazes.

"This is obviously a test to on teamwork."

"Are you sure about that? You know how I am about jokes." Sasuke points out while secretly hoping that Sakura or Naruto didn't tell the kids the true purpose of the test.

"If one student per team were to be sent back there would be more previous year students back in the academy. Aside from that, all genin squads are composed of one Jonin and three genin. Furthermore for a single one of us grabbing a bell from you would be impossible which means we're forced to work as a team." Sarada points out.

"You shouldn't think that because unlike other Jonin, I'm serious. I am only taking on two students. No more, no less." Sasuke says as he removes his poncho.

The Uchiha head sets a clock on a rock.

"You have until noon. Your test starts now." Sasuke says and shushins.

Sasuke hides in the trees just to see what his genin are going to do.

"Um, Sarada, I don't think uncle Sasuke is kidding." Bolt says nervously.

"I really don't want to go back to the academy." Emi whines and starts panicking.

"Relax, my dad is just bluffing to scare us. Like I was pointing out to my father, this is to see how well we work as a team." Sarada points out.

"But Sasuke-sensei said that he would only take on two students."

"I'll say it one more time. It was only a bluff. We need a plan. Emi send out your insects and spiders so that you can get us a good view of our surroundings. Bolt once we locate our sensei we'll cause a distraction while you focus on getting the bell from him." Sarada explains.

"That'll work." Bolt smiles.

Emi sends out her bugs and spiders and starts searching for her new sensei. Sasuke smirks as he watches. He really was bluffing but he'll never admit it. Sasuke then heads over to an area before Emi's insects and spiders can locate him. He sits on the ground and starts meditating.

A while later, he uses a substitution jutsu to dodge several kunai and a fireball.

"Nice one you two." Sasuke says with a smile.

Sasuke then summons a couple snakes. The snakes hiss as they go in the direction of the kunoichi. The girls use a substitution as well. The snakes explode in puffs of smoke before they can even get hit with kunai. Bolt tries to grab the bells but watches his sensei disappear in a puff of flames. Sasuke reappears on a tree.

"That was nice but too slow." Sasuke taunts.

The genin growl. Glands open up on Emi's hands as she starts launching bolts of webbing. Sasuke uses a few fireballs to incinerate the webs. Emi and Bolt circle around Sasuke and try to get to him. The genin continue to try and get the bells for the rest of the morning. More than once the genin fall back to re-strategize. More once, Sasuke manages to stop their attack as if it was mere child's play. The bell to the clock suddenly rings.

"Well, that's the clock and none of you got the bell. However, seeing you three showed great teamwork, I'll take all three of you as students." Sasuke says with a smile.

"So in other words you were bluffing." Sarada points out.

"Yes."

"So I was right, liar."

"Sarada no back talking your sensei. Speaking of which, I need to make a few things clear which I will explain during lunch." Sasuke says.

Sasuke leads his genin back to where they left their bags. He passes out some lunch boxes. The four start eating.

"Your teamwork was great and you almost got the bell more than once. Seeing as you three are from clans your fighting style is also great which means all I have to teach you is the basic and advanced Genin techniques." Sasuke says. "However, I did find one problem."

"Makes sense. We're not Jonin like you." Bolt says.

"True but what I mean is when we're on missions, especially out of the village, you need to call me Sensei. As a ninja we have to be professional at all times."

"Could I call you Uncle-sensei?"

"No mini-dobe."

"Okay. I'll try and call you Sensei." Bolt sighs.

"I suppose that makes sense." Sarada says even though a small part of her feels wrong for having to call her father something other than father.

"Great. Training begins tomorrow at 5 in the morning. I advise you three to rest because tomorrow I'll be putting you through hell."

"Yes sensei." The three genin say.

"Now I believe that's all for today."

"Yes sir." The genin say in unison.

"When we're not on missions you can call me whatever you want." Sasuke says after a brief pause.

"Thank Kami. I thought I was going to die inside." Bolt sighs with relief.

"You and me both." Sarada says.

"We'll see you tomorrow sensei." Emi smiles.

Sasuke finishes his lunch, says a quick goodbye, and gives his godson and daughter a hug, and then shushins. The Uchiha head makes his way to the Ramen stand and not only sees Naruto eating ramen but having some clones show off by doing a light spar on the roofs.

"Showing off again dobe Hokage?" Sasuke asks as he takes a seat at the Ramen stand.

"That and some training. I have 60 clones in a secluded area training area and Kurama is training with a mindscape version of me." Naruto replies. "So how was the test?"

"They didn't get the bell but they did show teamwork. I'm passing them."

"Good." Naruto says. "Ramen?"

"I already ate but thanks anyway."

Lee approaches the stand with a large gash across his forehead.

"Lee?" Naruto asks, and gives Lee a concerned look.

"MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENTS EVER!" Lee shouts.

"Lee, you're bleeding from your forehead. Come one let's get you to the hospital." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"But I have to give my report to the Hokage."

"Do it while you get stitched." Naruto orders as he gets out of his seat.

"Yes Lord HOKAGE!" Lee screams and then runs to the hospital as fast as he can.

Naruto pays for his Ramen and dispels his clones that are sparing on the roof top.

'He influences our girl, I'm eating him.' Kurama threatens.

'I hear ya buddy.' Naruto says.

Naruto and Sasuke make their way to the hospital. Minutes later, Lee is getting stitched up by Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke stand in the room that Sakura and Lee are in.

"So what exactly happened?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I said what I normally had to for the test. Because of that, both Hanabi and Gai were going to drop out so that their teammates could be ninja. Usagi on the other hand, wanted to take the bells from me and give them to the other two. Again. Most YOUTHFUL STUDENTS EVER!"

"Lee pipe down before I give you a knuckle sandwich." Sakura threatens.

"Yes ma'am." Lee says nervously. "Anyway, because of their youthful attitude I passed them all. After that we had a light spar. I'll admit, I went at a slow speed so they won't get overwhelmed but interestingly Usagi used my speed to a disadvantage by moving slower than what I anticipated and setting a few traps. I got caught in one of those traps and it resulted in this gash. Then he ripped the bells out of my pocket and gave them to Gai and Hanabi. As of right now all three genin are on their way home." Lee reports.

"Great. Only one left to report is Anko." Naruto smiles. Only to pause. "Lee, Usagi understands that he passed right?" Naruto asks.

"I told them he did but still he grabbed the bells and gave them to Hanabi and Gai." Lee replies. "Yeah someone might have to explain it to Usagi again." Lee says.

"I'll give Iruka the good news. It's been a while since I visited him."

One of Naruto's guards go up to him and bows.

"Lord Hokage, Anko Mitarashi is waiting outside to give her report." The guard states.

"Thanks." Naruto smiles. "I'll see you guys later."

The guard leads Naruto to an office where Anko is.

"Anko how did the test go?" Naruto asks.

"Terrible. My three have no respect for each other and their teamwork sucks." Anko replies.

"I see. So are you going to fail them?"

"I should but even if I did fail them it won't change their attitudes. I'm going to train them but they won't be going on missions until I feel they deserve it."

"I understand." Naruto says. "I'll let their parents know. You on the other hand seem like you need a shot of dango."

"I do." Anko mopes.

"Then your next command. Take a break and get some dango."

"Yes lord Hokage." Anko grins with a giant smile and shushins.

Naruto leaves the hospital and heads to his office. He sees that Konohamaru and his team are back from their mission.

"So how was your trip?" Naruto asks.

"Mission was a success. We got to the ruins of Uzu without issues and recovered some scrolls and other artifacts. The analysis unit is going over those scrolls as we speak and the other villages that joined us in the excavation also took a few things as well." Konohamaru replies.

"Great."

"However, we did find something else on the way back here." Konohamaru says and then looks at his teammate. "Go ahead Moegi." He says.

"On the way to our mission's location we spent the night at a village. However, on the way back we found that the village had been plundered and burned." Moegi states.

"We also found something that's featured in the Bingo books." Udon says as he gives Naruto a picture. "I think it's recognizable to all of us."

Naruto looks at the picture. The picture is a symbol that resembles a big cat skull with crossbones. The ends of the bones are tipped in daggers.

"That's not good." Naruto says. "You three are dismissed."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Udon says.

"Sure boss." Konohamaru says.

The squad leaves.

"So you decided to rear you're ugly head." Naruto says as he eyes the picture.

Meanwhile at a remote island a pirate enters a tavern. He finds his captain hiding in the corner of the bar. The captain uses the dark corner to hide his identity.

"Captain. You sure it was a good idea to attack that village on the Leaf's soil. I mean going after any other village is fine. But we're talking about a village that is run by the fox demon himself." The pirate asks.

"Oh I'm sure. What we've done, will only give that demon a taste of what we're capable of. I've spent years preparing for this. Now, get in touch with Orochimaru. I need a few favors." The Captain orders.

"Yes Captain."

The pirate leaves.

"Soon Kyubi. I'll have my revenge. Very soon." The Captain says and then starts snickering insanely.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

**Chapter 4: First Missions**

**DragonKing19: Messaged you**

**DragonKing19: I'm keeping the Captain a mystery.**

**Darth Sygnious: Messaged You**

**Stormbane: Thanks**

**A/N: So I've been reading the latest manga chapters. It's kind of confusing and weird and due to the possibilities and what not it brings I only have this to say….. **

**Canon? To heck with canon XD**

**A/N: In the manga and upcoming movie Bolt's team consist of Sarada and Mitsuki. Sasuke is still their captain. However, for this fic, he will be a member of Team 8 and a friend to Bolt.**

During an early morning, Emi and Bolt arrive at the Hokage's office. They see Sarada in the waiting room already. She glances at the closed, office door and then looks at her teammates.

"Where's sensei?" Emi asks.

"In the office, talking to the Hokage." Sarada answers.

"Great, we're finally getting a mission." Boruto shouts.

"Maybe, but it seems odd though. If we were to receive a mission, all of us would be in the room."

"True."

"Maybe it's to spare the Hokage of Bolt being Bolt." Emi teases.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bolt asks.

"Well you do prank your dad on a daily basis." Sarada says, "Although, not including us in mission assignments isn't very professional on sensei's end."

"You have a point." Bolt admits.

Bolt and Emi sit on each side of Sarada. Sarada then looks at Bolt.

"I've been meaning to ask. How come you didn't use Shadow Clones against Sensei?" Sarada asks.

"Because that's my dad's signature move. I'd like to come up with some original stuff." Bolt replies.

"Your reserves are high enough to make a dozen or more clones."

"Even so, I want to be original."

"Still, it would have helped us out." Sarada points out.

Bolt just shrugs.

In the office, Sasuke finishes giving Naruto his latest spy report.

"Great, thanks Sasuke." Naruto says. "So did your Paths hear anything about him?"

"I'm working on it." Sasuke replies. "Shall I send him our regards?"

"Make sure it's bloody and painful."

"As you command."

Sasuke says and sends a command to his paths.

"So what did Mizuki do anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"You mean aside from making my life hell, stealing the forbidden scroll, trying to kill Iruka-sensei, trying to kill me, and betraying the village?" Naruto asks.

"Yes."

"A couple years ago, Mizuki busted out of the prison he was in. He killed several guards and fellow prisoners in the process. He also left a mark on each of his victims. After that Mizuki went into hiding until a few months ago, when Mizuki reappeared as the leader of a pirate gang and has been terrorizing the elemental nations since." Naruto explains and clears his throat. "Before now, however, Mizuki hasn't committed a mass murder and pillage on this scale." Naruto adds.

"Naruto this is Mizuki. He's a weakling. Hell, you beat the crap out of him the night after our graduation. You, the dead last at the time." Sasuke points out.

"I agree. Mizuki is obviously just a pawn. The marks he's leaving also resembles a clan symbol from Kumo. However, all reports state that the last member of said clan died before the Fourth Shinobi War."

"Who was the last clan member?"

"Yugito Nii, the former jinchuriki of Matabi, the two tails." Naruto answers.

"Maybe someone faked a death. Either way I'll deal with Mizuki and whoever he's paling with." Sasuke promises.

"Good." Naruto smiles and moves on to the next subject. "So you want a mission I noticed. Which one?"

"One that can incorporate tree climbing exercises."

"You know, I have one that might actually work perfectly." Naruto says and goes through some files.

Naruto grabs a file and hands it to Sasuke.

"Your aware of the fact I made a clone jutsu that enables Kurama to roam around freely while still being in the seal right?" Naruto asks.

"I'm aware. What does that have to do with a D rank?" Sasuke wonders.

"To make a long story short, Kiba and Kurama had a good ole fashion spar that got out of hand. As a result, Kiba and Tamaki need their house remodeled. The foundation and walls are done. All you need to do is finish the roof and paint the interior and exterior walls. The mission should take you a few days."

"How bad are the damages?" Sasuke asks only to pause. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Just know this. Your boy will be exhausted by the time I'm done with him."

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto smiles.

Sasuke takes the file and heads to the door only to pause and look back at Naruto.

"Are we sure it's Mizuki?" Sasuke asks.

"So far all eyewitness accounts have proven accurate." Naruto assures his friend.

"But he's a wuss!"

"You're dismissed, Teme."

"He's a wuss, Dobe!" Sasuke shouts as he opens the door and leaves the office.

Naruto just chuckles. Sasuke notices his genin looking at him weird.

"Nothing that concerns you three. I have your first mission here so we should get moving." Sasuke states.

"Don't we have to be in the office to retrieve a mission, Sasuke-sensei?" Sarada asks.

"Normally yes but I had to have a meeting with the Hokage anyway so we better get mission. The client expects us there in a half an hour."

"Sounds great!" Bolt exclaims as he and his team leave.

As soon as Team 7 leaves, all of the members of Team Lee race into the Hokage's office. Usagi and Himawari pant heavily. Naruto stares at his daughter out of concern.

"You reached a new record my adorable genin." Lee says with a grin. "You didn't collapse after the 10th lap and made it to the Hokage's office without having to stop once. Hopefully by tomorrow, you can run 50 laps without fainting."

All three genin give Lee a murderous look. Naruto clears his throat to get their attention.

"Aw yes. That's right. We'd like a D rank please, Naruto." Lee says with his usual smile.

"The saw mill needs someone to chop wood." Naruto says. "Would you be interested in that?"

"Yes we would. It'll be great exercise and helping others is quite youthful."

"I agree with you Lee-sensei!" Gai exclaims.

"It does sound fun." Himawari says.

"Wait, wait, wait." Usagi says while raising his hands. "I get to chop wood and possibly get to use an axe without getting into trouble?"

"Yes, or you could use your kekkai, or use taijutsu. Either way the job needs to be done." Lee explains.

Usagi doesn't say anything. Instead he grins with an insane glee.

"Best sensei ever!" Usagi shouts and hugs Lee.

"Didn't you say yesterday that you were going to kill me in my sleep because I annoyed you and Himawari?" Lee asks.

"Uh…. Yeah I did but I can change my mind right?"

"Of course."

"Then YAY!" Usagi grins and quickly jumps out the window and runs to the saw mill.

"So youthful. Genin move out. Last one to the sawmill buys lunch!" Lee shouts and jumps out the window.

Gai follows after him. However, Himawari stays behind.

"Something troubling you, princess?" Naruto asks.

"No, just I'm usually the slowest. Can I please have a few bucks to buy lunch?" Himawari asks.

"Of course you can." Naruto says and gives his daughter a few Ryu. "Although would you like to beat them for once?" Naruto asks.

"I don't want to hurt their feelings father."

"It won't hurt their feelings. I've beaten Lee more than once and the look on his face was priceless." Naruto says. "And I'm sure it would be nice for a change."

"I guess."

Naruto creates a fox shaped clone that is large enough to carry a person and is full of Kurama's chakra. Kurama stretches as he lets out a yawn.

"Hi uncle Kurama." Himawari greets.

"Morning. One trip to the saw mill coming right up." Kurama says, having heard everything in Naruto's mind.

"Yay. Thanks." Himawari exclaims.

Himawari gives her father a quick hug and gets on Kurama's back.

"Have fun you two and Kurama, try not to cause too much damage if you decide to spar." Naruto says.

"Sure, sure." Kurama says.

With a burst of Bijuu chakra, Kurama leaps out the window with Himawari and races to the saw mill.

A while few minute later Team 7 arrives at Kiba's and Tamaki's house. Sasuke's brow twitches as he stares at the partially missing roof that looks as if a mini tailed beast ball and a fang over fang went through it.

"Wow, this place looks as if Akamaru and Kiba got in a fight with dad." Bolt states.

"More like a spar with your uncle Kurama that went out of control." Sasuke states.

"We're going to work on the roof aren't we?" Sarada asks.

"Yup and we're going to be doing this mission without ladders and without your kekkai, Emi."

"How the heck do you expect us to do that Sasuke-sensei?" Emi asks.

"Simply like this." Sasuke says as he walks up to the building.

With a bit of chakra manipulation, Sasuke walks up the side of the building.

"Oh with chakra. I was beginning to wonder when we would learn that." Sarada says.

"Correct. However, if you use too much chakra, you will get blasted off and damage the building. Use too little chakra and you'll fall or slide off. By the end of the mission you three will be able to walk on walls without hassle." Sasuke explains. "And do try not to use too much chakra. We want to repair the place not damage it and if you feel the need to mark your place then use some exterior paint." Sasuke adds.

"Yes sensei." All three of the genin say at once.

Sasuke jumps back down to the ground and starts gathering tools.

"As for the mission, as you can see, we're repairing the roof. We also have to paint the interior and exterior of the building. However, seeing as we're starting with the roof first, I want you three to just hand me the supplies."

"Yes Sasuke-sensei." The three genin say once again.

Squad seven then quickly gets to work.

At the saw mill, Himawari watches her teammates finally arrive.

"Hey, what took you boys so long?" Himawari asks.

"What the hell?" Usagi asks.

Lee's and Gai's jaws drop. Kurama circles around Himawari.

"Guess you're more youthful today than those idiots." Kurama teases.

"Uncle Kurama that isn't nice." Himawari says.

"I say it like it is."

"Hey, no fair. The Hokage helped you out!" Usagi shouts.

"Curse you Naruto and your hip, cool ways!" Lee shouts. "Everyone get to work. Whoever, chops the least amount of wood has to buy lunch." Lee orders.

"Um… I already started. I was just taking a break." Himawari says.

"Son of a… sensei, I suggest we screw the axes. I'm going to murder some wood." Usagi says as his tentacles of blood come out.

"For once, I agree." Lee says.

"Same here." Gai says.

Himawari watches the boys grabbing some wood and using their fists and feet to chop wood. Usagi uses his tentacles.

"Himawari did you just tell a lie?" Kurama asks.

"I think I did." Himawari admits.

"Aw… Naruto's little girl is growing up." Kurama says tearfully. "I'll see you later though. I have some errands to run."

"Okay. Later Uncle Kurama."

Kurama runs off. Himawari grabs an axe and starts chopping some wood.

That afternoon, Team 8 returns to the village after completing their latest C rank mission. Hinata inhales deeply.

"Home sweet home." She says with a grin.

"Hinata-sensei, do we have to go straight to the Hokage's office or can we head home. I smell worse than the time Bolt filled balloons with stink bombs and hurled them at people." Yin, one of Hinata's genin asks.

"I'm afraid we all have to see the Hokage first. You'll just have to deal with it for the time being. I'm sorry." Hinata answers.

"Yeah, stop whining." Kotaro Inuzuka, another genin, says. "Right Yagura?" Kotaro asks his dog partner.

Kotaro's canine partner, Yagura, barks back to say yes.

"Kotaro." Mitsuki, Hinata's third genin, shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, that's not nice. Whatever." The Inuzuka mutters.

Hinata just sighs. She's been trying to train Kotaro to be nicer to his teammates and others but it seems that Kotaro doesn't have the pack mentality that Kiba has and when Kotaro does display pack mentality, he wants to be in charge and is just short of being rude to Hinata to the point of wanting to disobey orders. Any other Jonin would have sent him back to the academy or just dropped him, but Hinata wanted to give him the chance.

Once team 8 arrives at the Hokage's office, Hinata gives a detailed report.

"Although we did encounter a few bandits, the construction worker was delivered to his village without hassle." Hinata says.

"Great." Naruto smiles. "Any other hassles?"

"No lord Hokage."

"Good, you three genin are dismissed. I need to speak to your sensei privately."

"You could just give her a hello kiss in front of her. It's not like we're nine and we all know Hinata-sensei is your wife." Mitsuki points out.

"Mitsuki." Hinata says.

"We're going." Mitsuki says as he drags his teammates away.

Hinata rolls her eyes.

"Finally." She exhales and rushes up to Naruto and starts kissing him.

Naruto kisses her back.

"Missed you." She says.

"You too. So are you sure that there were no problems?" Naruto asks.

"Positive. Kotaro isn't as bad as he used to be."

"Good." Naruto smiles.

"How have things been here?" Hinata asks.

"The usual."

"That's good. Do you have anything important within the next half hour or so?" Hinata wonders.

"No, just some paperwork." Naruto answers.

"Good." Hinata grins sinisterly.

She closes and locks the door.

"Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"Just sit back and relax lord Hokage and let me do some things to you." Hinata says as she pushes Naruto's chair back and sits on his lap.

Hinata then plants a kiss on Naruto's lips and starts making out with him. Minutes later, Shikamaru mutters under his breath as he hears banging coming from the Hokage's office.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

**Chapter 5: The Red Annoyance and the Madman**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks. **

**JohnPeacekeeper: Thanks. The Chidori with Chakra Chains sounds interesting**

**A/N: Rewrote this chapter so it's now Spoiler free**

Mizuki sniffs the air as he sets foot on his island base. His crew carries various supplies into the base which is basically a stone and wood fortress that also has several recently built buildings and homes. Mizuki heads into the fort and goes to his office. With a heavy sigh he hurls his pack against a wall. A man with long, blonde hair and wearing robes with flaming blue cats on them walks up to Mizuki.

"Oh good you're here Yoshino." Mizuki says. "I have some great news for you."

"You found her remains and my family heirloom?" Yoshino asks.

"Not yet I'm afraid. Like always I've found were more Akatsuki hideouts and Konoha spies."

"Then how is that great news for me?" Yoshino wonders. "You try my patience Mizuki. Is this how you repay me after everything I have done for you?"

"Relax. I got the location of several graveyards were the Akatsuki's victims were buried. We'll be heading to those graveyards within the week. Hopefully I can find your daughter's remains." Mizuki assures him.

"Good, that's progress I suppose. What about the heirloom?"

"As soon as I can plant a successful spy in Konoha and Kumo, I will make locating your property top priority. I also have several ships following up on leads all across the elemental nations."

"Excellent. They had no right in getting rid of what rightfully belongs to me."

"So you've said. Although to be honest, I don't like the idea of trying to locate a demon. Hell, I'm trying to get rid of one now." Mizuki says bluntly.

"Your concerns are noted, Mizuki. However, this particular demon I can control and has been in the Nii clan for centuries." Yoshino reminds him. The former Nii head pauses. "You're not pretending to look for the two tails and my Yugito are you?"

"Of course not. How many times must I say that?"

"Until I'm satisfied. Make no mistake Mizuki. The second you give me a reason to, I will kill you." Yugito warns while activating a seal.

Mizuki grips his left arm as he feels the seal burning his flesh.

"Understood." Mizuki says in a pained groan.

"Good." Yoshino says and stops activating the seal.

Yoshino Nii turns around and leaves the office.

'Some day Yoshino, I'm going to kill you after I kill the fox demon.' Mizuki growls.

Yoshino heads out to a balcony. He stares at the clouds. One cloud reminds him of a two tailed cat. It causes Yoshino to smirk and to think back to the last time he saw his family's property.

-Flashback- Several decades ago-

Yoshino stands over his infant daughter in a room. Without even doubting it, he seals the two tailed cat, Matabi, into his daughter, Yugito Nii.

-Flashback end-

'Enjoy your freedom while you can, two tails because once I find you I'm going to seal you into my own body and this time you won't have anyone releasing you or putting you into hiding' Yoshino thinks with a smile.

In Konoha, Karin Uzumaki approaches the gates of Konoha. ANBU guards quickly surround her.

"Karin Uzumaki." A boar masked guard growls. "What brings you here?" He orders.

"I have urgent information for the Hokage." Karin answers.

"Then come quietly and no sudden moves." The guard orders.

"Understood."

Karin is escorted to the Hokage's office. She notices the guard and others giving her distrusting glances. Once at the Hokage's office she sees her fellow clan member. Naruto orders everyone but Shikamaru and Sai out of the room. He then activates a sound barrier.

"Hi Karin." Naruto greets warmly.

Despite, him and Konoha not trusting Orochimaru and his ninja, Naruto does display some friendliness towards them.

"I hear you have important information for me." Naruto says. "What is it?" He asks.

"Someone has been digging up burial sites around the elemental nations. Specifically, ones where victims of Akatsuki are buried." Karin explains.

"What does this have to do with us? In fact, why are you even giving us information?" Shikamaru asks bluntly.

"The same ones that are digging around burial sites are also searching for the two tails. Lord Orochimaru figured that it would be best if you were informed. None of us would want any tailed beast or Akatsuki related issues down the line."

Karin then sets a scroll on Naruto's desk.

"This storage scroll contains a list of places that the group has hit already." Karin continues. "It also contains several flyers."

Karin shows Naruto a sample of the flyer. The flyer has an image of the Two Tailed Cat, Matabi. Kurama scowls at the image.

'Matabi does not look like that!' Kurama snarls.

'Easy Kurama.' Naruto says as he reads the flyer. "Their offering a cash reward for any information that can lead to the two tails. Has Orochimaru personally dealt with any of these any individuals?"

"As far as I know, not yet." Karin says.

"Do they have ties to a pirate named Mizuki?" Shikamaru asks.

"That I am unsure of as well."

"So what does Orochimaru expect in return for giving us this information?" Naruto wonders.

"Now Naruto, we both know that Orochimaru isn't going to be straight forward." Karin points out.

"So we'll be hearing from him later on in the week?"

"Most likely."

"Alright, thank you for the information." Naruto says.

"Your welcome." Karin smiles as she leaves.

ANBU guards escort Karin out of the village. Elsewhere, Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose while standing in front of a destroyed Inuzuka house and busted paint cans. The Uchiha head lets out a sigh. Sarada and Emi send Bolt death glares.

"What?" The young Uzumaki asks.

"We were almost done." Sarada growls.

"I know but I thought using a Rasengan would speed things up." Bolt says.

"And you're supposed to be a prodigy?" Emi asks.

"I am. I just put too much chakra into it."

"I am never leaving you three alone again." Sasuke snaps.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba greets as he approaches them. However he notices his house. "MY HOUSE!" Kiba shouts.

Naruto gets a shiver down his spine as he feels a sense of dread overcome him. He pushes the thought aside.

"Why did you do to my house?!" Kiba snaps.

"We had a training issue. Your home will be fixed within the hour. I'll make sure of it." Sasuke promises Kiba.

"No, I'm going to request a different team and I'm sending a complaint to the Hokage." Kiba shouts.

"Kiba."

"Don't Kiba me Uchiha."

"Kiba it was an accident. I thought a Rasengan would paint the walls faster." Bolt admits. "I'll take full responsibility."

"Pfft." Kiba mutters. "Out of my sight all of you!"

"Team, let's go." Sasuke orders.

Team Seven returns to the Hokage's office.

"Mission finally done?" Naruto asks.

"Yes and no. Kiba fired us." Sasuke answers.

"Why?" Naruto asks as he raises his brow.

"You're idiot son thought it would be a good idea to Rasengan the house and paint to paint faster." Sarada says bluntly.

"Kiba wants a different team and is going to make a complaint." Sasuke says.

Naruto lets out a sigh.

"I'm heavily disappointed." Naruto says calmly which pisses off Bolt.

He's not shouted at or grounded. No instead, his father is acting calm.

"Sasuke why didn't you make sure that didn't happen?" Naruto asks.

"Getting their lunches." Sasuke answers.

"I see. Then as punishment you won't be paid for the next few missions."

"What?" Emi whines.

"That's stupid. If anyone, Bolt here shouldn't get paid." Sarada shouts.

"That's not fair!" Bolt shouts. "You shouldn't punish all of us for my misdeeds."

"You girls could have made sure Bolt didn't try anything stupid. You could have gotten your sensei. As for you Sasuke you should have taken them with you or at least left a shadow clone unless I have to reteach you." Naruto explains.

Sasuke glares at Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

"Furthermore, we'll have to compensate Kiba for damages and pay the replacement team. That money has to come from somewhere and I'm not going into village's finances to do that." Naruto says.

Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan.

"You do have a point I guess. How many missions?" Sasuke wonders.

"However many it will take." Naruto answers.

"I see, thank you lord Hokage."

"You're dismissed. Sasuke, I'll swing by your house later. I need to speak to you."

"Yes sir." Sasuke says. "Let's go you three."

Team seven leaves the office.

"Father?" Sarada asks.

"Hmm." Sasuke says.

"Did the Hokage ever do anything like what Bolt did?"

"The Hokage didn't know many jutsu then. Most of the time he used his Shadow clones to help paint though. Other times he would set up an elaborate trap that would get the job done incredibly fast just so he can get us out of a boring D rank."

"Oh. How mad do you think my parents are going to be when I get home? Because dad sure as hell didn't seem mad." Bolt wonders.

"Oh he's furious with you. How Naruto acted is expected of a Hokage. I honestly prefer his reactions over Kakashi's and Tsunade's reactions. What we got was also protocol for events such as this. However, when you get home, you three might get grounded." Sasuke continues.

"What about you Sasuke-sensei?" Emi asks.

"That's hard to say. Sakura always had a temper about. Even when we were kids she was quick to anger and either punch people or destroy objects so, I guess it depends on what kind of mood she's in."

"Mom might destroy the house again." Sarada states.

"That's the best case scenario." Sasuke smiles.

The Uchiha sigh.

That evening, Karin returns to Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiles at her.

"Karin, did you give the information to the Hokage?" Orochimaru asks.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru." Karin answers.

"Good and the other thing?"

"By tonight we should have some spies in Konoha without detection."

"Excellent." Orochimaru smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

**Chapter 6: The Insane, Super Insane, the crazy and the sane**

**Darth Sygnious: We'll see**

**Last Uzumaki: I don't know to be honest**

Himawari excitedly heads over to Usagi's house. Once she reaches the home, the heiress knocks on the door. Usagi opens the door.

"Himawari!" Usagi exclaims. "What can I do for the one lady that makes me not want to kill her?" Usagi asks, causing the heiress to blush hard.

Usagi pauses and looks at the clock.

"Did I time travel or did I bust the clock again?" Usagi asks.

He was supposed to meet up with his teammates in an hour.

"Neither. I'm returning your manga. Plus I need to get away from sensei. He's bugging dad for a C rank for us." Himawari answers.

"How come idiot-sensei is allowed to harass the Hokage but if I do it I get grounded?" Usagi asks.

"I'm not going to answer that." Himawari answers.

"Okay, well thanks Himawari. Now I don't have to annoy you to death." Usagi grins as he uses a tentacle made of blood to take the manga.

Usagi then gives Himawari a hug and runs up to his room. Himawari continues to blush. Usagi comes back down.

"Why are you turning red?" Usagi asks.

"It's nothing Usagi." Himawari lies.

"Okay, well seeing you're early you can accompany me to the weapon shop to help me pick up my surprise that Iruka has for me."

"Okay." Himawari smiles.

Usagi smiles back. The two leave and head to the weapon shop. Once at Tenten's weapon shop, Usagi grins like a kid in a candy store as Tenten hands him a pair of gauntlets, among other items and weapons.

"Normally you manipulate blood to resemble whips and tentacles which is pretty basic. These items will help teach you to shape your blood into other objects. The gauntlets themselves will allow you to project your blood to resemble bullets." Tenten explains.

"When do I get to use them?" Usagi asks.

"The armor you can use now. As for the weapons, they're best used for c ranks and higher. We may not have wars anymore but bandits and such are still a problem."

Usagi grins at the thought and fantasizes lopping off a few bandit heads.

"Now let me show you how to put your gear on." Tenten adds.

Tenten shows Usagi how to put on the various types of armor and where to place the various weapons. After the instruction, Usagi and Himawari say 'bye' to Tenten and head to the Hokage office.

Once at the office Lee gives the two a hug.

"Eww, Sensei space please!" Usagi gags and resists the urge to impale Lee.

"I have great news for you both. The Lord Hokage has given us a C rank." Lee says and hugs the two harder, only to be sent flying by a tentacle of blood.

"Aw, better." Usagi sighs with relief.

"Usagi no attacking your sensei." Naruto scolds. "Lee, stop harassing your students.

"Yes lord Hokage." Usagi and Lee both say.

Lee gets to his feet.

"Now, like Lee said, I have decided to let your squad go on your first C rank. I'll explain more once Gai Lee gets here." Naruto says.

"Where is Gai anyway, Sensei?" Himawari asks. "He's normally not late."

"My boy has decided to legally change his name to Metal Lee." Lee answers with a proud smile on his face.

"Which is stupid." Naruto adds.

"Saying that is quit unyouthful Naruto. My son is changing his name so that he won't take away the greatness that is Guy Sensei. Such action is a youthful inspiration to us all." Lee says and begins to sob.

Naruto rolls his eyes out of annoyance. The newly named 'Metal' Lee, rushes into the room. He then prostrates before the Hokage and his sensei.

"Sensei, Lord Hokage, I apologize for my lateness. Please forgive me." Metal says.

"It's fine, Metal." Naruto says.

"No it is not. To apologize I shall do 1,000 pushups on one hand." Metal says and then starts doing pushups on one hand while holding the rest of his body in the air.

"That's not necessary so please don't."

"Such youth my boy." Lee sobs, only to notice the look Naruto gives him. "Metal, it's time to get our missions."

"Yes Sensei." Metal shouts as he jumps to his feet. "1,000 pushups completed!"

"Anyway." Naruto interrupts. "Your sensei feels that you three are ready for a C rank. However, I won't assign it if you don't feel ready" Naruto pauses. "S, do you three feel ready for a C rank?"

"If Lee-Sensei believes I'm ready than I am ready!" Metal shouts.

"I believe I'm ready, Lord Hokage." Himawari says politely.

"Ah hell yeah. I can finally hurt people and not get in trouble!" Usagi grins sadistically.

"Usagi, you should never assume as to what kind of mission this will be." Lee scolds.

"But C ranks are normally taking care of bandits and escorts or that's what Iruka said."

"That is correct but Lee is also right. Furthermore, I'm giving you all something easy to start with. Our client is from the Land of Wave, one of our village's allies and a friend of mine. Himawari has met him a couple times. His name is Inari."

"Cool, I love hanging out with Inari." Himawari says excitedly, only to plush. "Sorry, Lord Hokage." Himawari says.

"Wow, you spoke out. That's almost as surprising as the time Sarada acted out in class." Usagi says.

Himawari turns even redder with embarrassment

"You are to escort him home and protect him if necessary." Naruto says.

"Where is the client?" Lee wonders. "Normally the client meets us here."

"He was introduced to Tsunade." Naruto replies.

Lee pales with horror. Outside of the building, an older Tsunade teaches Inari how to gamble. Lee stops paling and goes into serious mode.

"Alright, we have a job to do. Lord Hokage, we will complete this mission and if we fail, we will do 1,000 laps around Konoha. If we displease the client we will do 8,000 pushups." Lee exclaims.

Himawari and Usagi pale and slowly walk backwards.

"Yes, yes, whatever Lee." Naruto sighs. "Now, you all should all get ready. And Himawari, if your eyes start bothering you, tell someone okay." Naruto says.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Himawari says.

"What's wrong with Himawari's eyes?" Metal asks.

"They've been bugging her the past couple days and no one can find anything wrong." Lee answers.

"Then Himawari, I shall be your eyes." Metal promises.

"That's not necessary. Mom said it might just be my Byakugan finally coming in." Himawari states.

"Still, take it easy." Naruto orders.

"Yes sir."

"You three are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Team Lee says and leaves.

That evening the squad leaves the village with Inari. Meanwhile, in the Land of Waves, two missing ninja take a boat to the Land of Waves. They use the natural fog to hide.

"This looks like the perfect place to hide out dear brother." One of the two says.

"I agree dear sister. The first thing we must do though, is locate some bandits and a land as wealthy as this place, should have plenty of bandits and mercenaries." The second one says.

"Good, I loathe the idea of not having servants and toys."

"Don't forget treats for a pet." The second ninja says.

A creature swims near the surface. Its eyes glow red.


End file.
